Only You, Sakura
by karu0792
Summary: Naruto writes a poem for sakura just before thier first date after the date naruto gives her a present but the poem is not it. a few weeks later sakura calls naruto thinking someone is in her home naruto stays the night and she finds the poem.


"" only you, sakura, can make me feel this way  
only you,sakura, will i wait forever for  
only you, sakura, would i do anything for  
i want you,sakura, to keep warm at night  
i want you, sakura, to love me  
i want you, sakura, to marry  
i love you, sakura, for your eyes  
i love you, sakura, for your soul  
i love you, sakura, for your perfect heart""

"yes!" naruto excliamed hugging his newly written poem "she'll love this!!" naruto was finally going on a date with sakura, she had said no at first but after he asked again, after ignoring some sort of explanation she gave, she said yes. on a few conditions of course. 1. if he was late even one minute, she would not be there when he arrived. 2. if the date was to go bad, he had to promise that they would still be friends and would not have awkward moments. 3. if the date went bad they wouldnt aknowalge it as a date in any way shape or form. naruto was woried about her conditions but they sounded reasonable. naruto put the peom down to go and take a shower. 20 minutes later he got out of the shower threw on some blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. naruto wished he chose a better time to ask her out. it was snowing in konohagakure that day, as it was december 20th. naruto then put on a black scarf, that wasnt really for him, as he could withstand this cold, but he was bringing it for sakura. just in case she got cold. last;y naruto threw on a leather jacket, he had owned it for a while but never really wore it, good thing it still fit.

sakura waited at ichirakus. she arrived a few minutes ago, she was talking with Ayame, surprisingly, about naruto "you know he can be annoying but he really is a sweet boy" ayame said winking at sakura. sakura looked down blushing a bit playing with the hem of her soft pink dress, with three cherries on the chest.

"ehheh, well he can be perverted sometimes as well..." sakura said

"yes well im sure thats just his way of getting attention, and he's gotten alot better since coming back with training with jariah" Ayame laughed "he probably got scared out of his wit, thinking he might end up as him!"

"yeah... but naruto is the strongest shinobi around, you know besides tsunade" sakura said looking into space

"oh, hey naruto!" ayame said as naruto walked in "hey ayame" he said "and hey sakura-chan" naruto said scanning her "you look beautiful today"

sakura blushed "uh... thanks naruto" she said "-kun" she added quietly, just as she always did. he never heard her. and she was glad for that, she always knew naruto was stubborn and figured that he would just go on a date with her a few times and say it wouldnt work. just like what happened with hinata,naruto went on a date with her and the next day hinata was with kiba crying, kiba didnt tell sakura why naruto broke up with hinata, just that he said something about someone else.

"hey sakura-chan you ok?" naruto asked "you seem out of it"

"huh?" sakura said snapping out of her thoughts "yeah im ok..." she said finally getting a good look at naruto. his black shirt perfectly outlining his abs. she wanted to reach out and touch them, but she knew she couldnt.

"oh... ok" naruto said turning to the shopkeeper "can i have some miso ramen?" he turned to sakura "what would you like sakura-chan?"

"yeah can i have the... uh... hm... what do you suggest naruto?"she said "-kun" adding the suffix quietly

"well... i think you would like the chicken ramen, its really good" naruto suggested

"alright i'll have the chicken then" sakura smiled blushinga bit, quickly looking away.

about an hour later naruto and sakura walked out of ichirakus laughing. "yea that was really funny, i still can't believe he actually took that bet!" sakura laughed "i sorta wonder about kakshi-sensei... "

"yeah he really freaked us out when he actually went to 7minutes in heaven with ero-sanin!" naruto and sakura were reminising about the party that naruto had for no apperent reason about 3 months ago. "i don't think they did anything but... oh hey can we stop for a second?" naruto asked

"uh, yeah sure... why?" sakura asked looking around they were in front of a book store? 'what does naruto-kun want to stop for? not like im complaining my place is boring.'

"i need to get something..." naruto said "i'll be right back" naruto ran into the book store, one of his friends was the librarian, he had help her move some of the shelves, and she agreed to hold something for sakura for him. naruto ran in "hey!" naruto said to her

"shhh!" she replied

"oh... i mean hey zamar." he whispered "can i get that necklace now?"

"sure naruto," she said going under her desk and unlocking the safe pulling out a small box. "here" she said handing it to naruto "and good luck with sakura" zamar said winking. naruto took the box and nodded then ran out of the store, surprisingly sakura didnt walk of she waited for naruto at the entrence.

"hey naruto" sakura said "back already?" she joked

"heheh yeah uhm.... i got you something" naruto said handing her the box.

sakura looked at it then back to naruto "uh.... thanks." sakura said opening the box .she gasped, it was beautiful platinium necklace with a white gold heartcovered in diamonds and emralds. "naruto... what is this?" she said

"its a neklace, i bought it for you during my travels, i knew you would like it, and i couldnt wait till christmas to give it to you" naruto said blushing "theres something else, look under the cotton."

sakura did as she was told and saw a matching ring. "oh my god thank you naruto-kun!!!" sakura exclaimed jumping up and kissing naruto passionatly. naruto who was so shocked didnt react "naruto?" sakura asked she thought naruto was rejecting her "is something wrong?"

"did... you call me kun?" naruto asked still in shock

"yes?" sakura said waving her hand in front of naruto's eyes

"huh?" naruto said snapping out of it. he looked at sakura "you called me kun!" he said smiling

"yeah... i did, didnt i?" sakura said throwing herself at him again, kissing him passionatly. naruto was kissing back and was really good at too! sakura was shocked, she pulled away for a breath "hey naruto... uhm..." sakura said blushing a new shade of red

"yeah?" naruto asked

"would you walk me back to my place? its getting a little chilly." sakura said turning her head so naruto couldnt see her growing blush.

"uh... sure and here." naruto said handing sakura his scarf. "i thought you looked cold." naruto wrapped his arm around sakura's waist an dwalked with her back to her appartment. he let go of her at the door "well i guess its time to leave eheheh." naruto said rubbing the back of his head, and turning around "goodnight. and merry christmas"

"uhm... goodnight naruto-kun... and merry christmas to you too.' sakura said turning him around and giving him a warm kiss. naruto and sakura both blushed and sakura closed her door. naruto went home and changed then went to bed as he laid in bed he thought 'wow sakura-chan likes me... she raelly really likes me!' as he thought this he went to sleep 'i really love her..."he thought as he dozed off

~~

*ring ring ring!!!* the phone rang at naruto's house. it was 2 in the morning! 'whos calling me this late?' naruto asked himself. naruto got up and answered the phone "hello?" he asked yawning

"naruto-kun?" sakura answered "could you come over i think someones here." sakura said, she sounded scared like, really scared

"sakura-chan? alright. i'll be right over!!" naruto exclaimed as he hung up the phone threw on his everyday sweats and ran to sakuras house. "sakura-chan?!" naruto exclaimed knocking on the door.

sakura answered the door and ran into his arms "naruto-kun i think somones in there. can you check for me?" she looked up at him tears in her eyes

"sure." naruto said worried for sakura. naruto walked into her house and looked around slowly. he couldnt find anything or anyone unusal. "nothings her sakura-chan." naruto said crossing his hands

"are you sure naruto-kun, i could swear i heard something come in i swear." sakura said clinging on to naruto's arm.

"this coming from the girl who can kick the shit out of anyone?" naruto moched

"oh shut it, being along freaks me out" sakura said her eyes darting from side to side.

"how about i stay here tonight then??" naruto offered

"would you really?" sakura asked

"i'd do anything for you sakura-chan" naruto said "i love you." he added

"really naruto-kun?" sakura asked "i- i love you too."

"yeah, of course" naruto said nodding

"thanks naruto-kun, lets go to bed" sakura said holding narutos arm still

"okay where do i sleep?" naruto asked

"with me." sakura said blushing

"are you sure, sakura-chan?"

"100%" sakura said leading him to the bed room.

~~

sakura woke up before naruto and saw something in his jacket, she got up and wrapped her robe around her and picked up the small peice of paper, unfolded it and read it aloud quietly "  
"" only you, sakura, can make me feel this way  
only you,sakura, will i wait forever for  
only you, sakura, would i do anything for  
i want you,sakura, to keep warm at night  
i want you, sakura, to love me  
i want you, sakura, to marry  
i love you, sakura, for your eyes  
i love you, sakura, for your soul  
i love you, sakura, for your perfect heart"" " sakura was tearing at the end of the paper, it was beautiful sakura had no clue naruto was so poetic. sakura crawled back into bed and cuddled up next to naruto "i love you naruto-kun," she whispered in his ear "your all i could ask for"

although naruto was sleeping he unconciously said "i love you too sakura-chan"


End file.
